


(vid) An Ode to Matt Saracen

by neverbalance



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about Matt's first season as a quarterback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(vid) An Ode to Matt Saracen

Another vid from 2006, this one for Friday Night Lights. 

Music: _Ode to Isis_ by And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead

The password for the stream is **Matt2006**.

  


[An Ode to Matt Saracen](http://vimeo.com/103052860) from [never balance](http://vimeo.com/user31030947) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
